Sakura ¿ Quien Eres ?
by HearthVampire
Summary: Quien eres? Que eres?... esas preguntas y más estaban en la mente de todos los Kages, senseis, los aldeanos y sus amigos. Ya es hora de decidir la verdad ¿ No ?
1. Datos y Aclaraciones

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia les guste. Esta historia se ubica después de la guerra, todos los perdidos en batalla fueron revi-vidos y otros resurgieron.

Primero que nada

quiero decir

que esta nueva historia

la tengo desde

hace un tiempo

la trama y desarrollo

se hará de una manera

ni muy lenta,

ni muy rápida.

Espero que les guste,

algo más que

quiero agregar

es que no se con quién

voy a emparejar a Sakura

tengo la ligera idea de hacerla como:

SakuraNeji

SakuraKakashi

SakuraGaaraa

Bien solo serían esas tres

pues para ser sincera

y aunque me guste

el Sasusaku ,

prefiero a esas

tres elecciones .

Ya veré cual

será la pareja

perfecta para la

historia.

Otra cosa más es que no

aceptaré plagios o tomas de

mis propios personajes.

INICIO

Tras el fin de la guerra, todos lloraban tras las pérdidas de sus familiares y compañeros de batalla.

El ambiente era sumamente tenso y nadie podía romperlo, sus ojos verdes contemplaban todo el lugar, un pinchazo de dolor se sintió en su cuerpo al ver como su amiga Hinata acurrucaba el cuerpo de su Primo, Hiashi Hyuga parado aún lado de su hija y sobrino miraba con sumo dolor la escena a lo que el líder de los Hyuga derramó ligeras lágrimas al no saber que hacer.

Se sentía fatal aunque salvó a varios de la muerte, no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar al castaño, miro a otro lado y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pues el equipo InoShikaCho lloraba a sus respectivos padres ellos serían recordados como héroes para futuras generaciones, pero sus hijos los iban a necesitar en ese futuro.

Ver más allá de sus amigos le dolería, no quería hacerlo pues eso sería un recordatorio de lo inútil que fue por no estar ahí, pues su trabajo como médico le decía que debía de salvar vidas, no perderlas.

Con un último suspiro, y con la idea en la cabeza, tenso su cuerpo sosteniéndose la mano izquierda empezó a aumentar su chakra llamado la atención de algunos, un temblor demasiado fuerte empezó a llamar la atención de los demás en especial de los Kages y el equipo Kakashi. Tsunade alarmada llegó junto con los demás a donde estaba su alumna.

Todos miraban con sorpresa y horror a la joven Kunoichi al ver como una gran cantidad de chakra se aumento en su mano, además que parecía que su cuerpo se quebraba.

Sakura al sentir que la bola de energía estaba lo suficientemente grande, con la poca fuerza que tenía la lanzó al cielo siendo tapada por las nubes grises, con unos últimos sellos que nadie reconoció golpeó la tierra dando un grito que sorprendió a todos los presentes...

JUTSU PROHIBIDO RESURRECCIÓN Y CURACIÓN SAGRADA.

Con un trueno el cielo se empezó a tornar dorado junto con las nubes a lo que en poco tiempo una torrencial lluvia empezó a caer, pero las gotas a diferencia del cielo eran rojas.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba hasta que Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji sintieron a sus familiares moverse a lo que sorprendidos los vieron como poco a poco abrían sus ojos los cuatro gritaron alarmando a los demás que los vieron incrédulos al ver cómo se estaban poniendo de pie al igual que todos los que habían perdido su vida anteriormente.

Todos los ninjas que habían muerto al igual que civiles en las aldeas estaban reviviendo, al igual que empezaban a curarse las heridas que tenían sin que nadie lo notará de la tierra empezaron a salir varios cuerpos de lodo a los que empezaron a tomar la forma de varias personas los cuales abrieron los ojos y se miraban intrigados por estar vivos.

Después de una hora en la que duró la lluvia, se empezó a calmar dando fin a esa milagrosa lluvia, Naruto, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi se arrimaron rápidamente al ver que la pelirosa caía sin más al suelo.

Sakura-chan estás bien - pregunto preocupado

Fea que fue eso - dijo alarmado

Sakura-chan ?

Pequeña responde que es lo que tienes

La joven abrió sus ojos mirándolos a la que les sonrió cansada y dolida.

Yo estoy bien, pero Kakashi, Naruto... miren detrás de ustedes - respondió tranquila

Al seguir su pedido vieron con sorpresa, incredulidad y miedo a quienes estaban ahí detrás suyo.

Pues eran...

Minato y Kushina Uzumaki

Fukaku, Mikoto, Itachi y el clan Uchiha

Sakumo Hatake

Jiraiya

Hana Hyuga

Hizashi Hyuga

Asuma Sarutobi

Nawaki Senju

Hashirama Senju

Tobirama Senju

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Dan Kato

Rasa y Kakura Sabaku no

Yashamaru

Obito Uchiha

Pein

Deidara

Sasori Akatsuna no

Kisame

Hidan

Kakuzu

Y Madara Uchiha

Al ver a los últimos se alarmaron, pues tal vez con esa lluvia cayó en su cuerpo y su vida regreso. Nadie sabía que hacer varios querían correr hacia sus familias pero se contenían por miedo a tocarlos y estos desaparecieran, los que habían resurgido estaban igual no sabían que hacer o decir pues estaban demasiado sorprendidos para poder hacer algo.

Un quejido llamó la atención de todos y eso hizo que Naruto viera aterrorizado a su amiga y hermana, pues parecía que su cuerpo se estaba deshaciendo.

Oba-chan venga a ver a Sakura-chan, algo le pasa - grito preocupado

Tsunade aún mirando a su hermano menor y prometido, fue a ver a su alumna la cual parecía que su cuerpo se rompía y desmoronaba, no sabía que hacer pues tenía el presentimiento de que si la tocaba terminaría de destrozarla.

Oba haz algo - grito desesperado el rubio

Que quieres que haga, Naruto piensa un poco si la tocamos su cuerpo se desmonoronara de cualquier forma, no puedo hacer algo sin matarla - dijo entre lágrimas la Hokage tal parecía que recupero a su familia pero perdería a su alumna/hija

Eso les cayó mal a los presentes, perderían a una de las mejores Kunoichis a cambio de sus seres queridos, Ino no pudo más y lloro muy fuerte perdería a su amiga/rival solo por su deseo egoísta de no perder a su padre, varios de los Konoha 11 estaban igual que harían ella les cumplió sus egoístas deseos y moriría por ello, sonrieron ante lo irónico del asunto pues desde siempre Haruno Sakura prefería cumplir lo que querían los demás antes de preocuparse a cumplir sus deseos.

De la nada unos remolinos de viento, fuego, agua, tierra y rayo empezaron a llegar tomando una forma semi- humana tres mujeres y dos hombres, los miembros del equipo Kakashi y la quinta se alejaron de la pelirosa pues en su mente oyeron una hermosa voz pidiendo que se alejaran de ella, los cinco levantaron sus manos dando un poco de su energía para sanarla haciendo que su cuerpo brillará.

Al terminar de curarla y antes de que ese brillo terminara los miembros de las naciones ninja escucharon a los seres naturales hablar dentro de sus cabezas.

Nosotros somos los cuidadores y guardianes de los elementos - hablo con calma el elemento viento

Cuidamos la naturaleza y sus seres vivos - siguió energética la elemental de tierra

Al igual que protegemos a los descendientes Harunos pues en ellos prevalece un hermoso y prestigioso poder - se oyó esa hermosa voz que los alejo era la elemental del rayo

Al sentir lo que hizo Sakura venimos de inmediato para poder detenerla pero veo que llegamos tarde - hablo triste la elemental de agua

Su cuerpo se destruía y decidimos darle algo de energía a esa tonta, al igual que regresarla a su verdadera forma - gruño la terrorífica voz del elemento fuego

S-su verdadera forma - pregunto asustada la quinta

Si, Sakura decidió tomar la forma de una humana corriente, sabemos que varios de ustedes no creen en la magia y seres mágicos, pues ellos solo corresponden a las aldeas ocultas esas que tanto temen y admiran ustedes - dijo calmado el viento

Los Haruno son los más hermosos y exóticos elfos, provenientes de la aldea del cometa

Una exclamación se escuchó de los mayores no podían creer que un miembro de una de esas aldeas estubiera en Konoha, los más jóvenes solo miraban con intriga a los adultos pues no entendían el porqué de su comportamiento.

En la aldea del cometa habitan los seres que nos veneran a nosotros, los elfos, las hadas, las ninfas, las driades, ellos controlan cada elemento y solo Sakura sexta hija de los gobernantes puede manejar todos los elementos y muchos más - dijo alegre la tierra

Pero si quieren saber más esperen a que despierte, nosotros ya nos retiramos - gruño molesto el fuego

Los elementos se retiraron dejando solos a los ninjas que aún no sabían cómo sobreponerse ante lo dicho, nadie sabía quienes habitaban en las aldeas del sol, la luna, el cometa, la estrella, el meteorito y la galaxia.

Aún asombrados vieron como el cuerpo de Sakura dejo de brillar y ahora se miraba como era en realidad pues había cambiado totalmente de cómo la conocían incluso su vestimenta era demasiado provocativa y singular.

Su cabello antes corto y rosa, ahora era blanco marfil largo hasta sus tobillos, su piel narcada tomo un color más claro, su silueta delgada, tomo una curvilínea forma, sus piernas largas delgadas, firmes, su tracero grande y redondo, caderas anchas, cintura avispada, sus pechos grandes pero un poco más pequeños que de los de Hinata, y su cara más hermosa de lo habitual pero lo extraño de ella eran sus orejas que ahora eran largas y puntiagudas.

Kakashi se acercó a su "alumna" y con mucho cuidado la tomo en sus brazos fijo su vista a la Hokage que dió la orden de retirada los demás Kages dijeron que cuando ella despertara los mandará a llamar para poder estar enterados de todo.

Los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja se retiraron incluidos todos los revividos exepto por Rasa, Kakura y Yashamaru quienes se fueron a la aldea de la arena. Todos estaban sorprendidos e intrigados y esperaban que la joven no tardará tanto en despertar.

FINAL

Bien este es el inicio de la historia, lo demás de la trama será apartir de cuando despierte, que será más o menos como un año.

Cómo han de saber nawaki el hermano de Tsunade murió a los doce años creo, pero al ser revivido su edad aumento y tiene como máximo unos 25 años el y los demás que volvieron a la vida se acostumbraran a estar vivos de nuevo y los miembros uchiha incluso Madara y Obito y Akatsuki serán ninjas de Konoha.

Sasuke al igual que heibi se irán a la hoja, y si se preguntan el porqué no fue al lado de Sakura es porque quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco y además de que tendrá que ganarse de nuevo a su antiguo equipo y compañeros.


	2. Capítulo 1

Otro nuevo día en Konohagakure, ya había pasado un año después de la cuarta guerra ninja y muchos cambios habían pasado a los cuales aún les costaba mucho asimilar pues ver a muchos que habían muerto y que de la nada estaban vivos no se miraba siempre.

Muchos cambios habían sucedido como la restauración de la policía de Konoha a la cual los Uchiha regresaron a su gloria, los antiguos Hokages se paseaban por la aldea como si nada hubiera pasado, los Akatsuki eran ninjas leales a Konoha, Kakashi Hatake había sido nombrado el rokudaime hokage pues Tsunade quería retirarse de ser Hokage y como Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen y Minato se negaron a tomar de nuevo el puesto se tuvo que aguantar ya había tenido mínimo como unos diez asistentes pero ninguno aguantaba más de uno a dos meses trabajar con el.

Varias parejas se habían formado y otras más habían intentado tener algo duradero con alguien.

Tsunade felizmente se había casado con su amado Dan, y eran por fin un matrimonio sólido y feliz como siempre quisieron.

Naruto y Hinata apesar de tener varios problemas ya eran pareja oficial.

Shikamaru y Temari también tuvieron algunos contratiempos pero de igual forma eran pareja.

Ino y Sai se habían vuelto la pareja más peculiar de todas pero aún no se declaraban novios.

Chouji y Karui habían empezado a salir a pesar de cualquier negativa que decían de ellos.

Kiba y Tamaki aunque se atraían el uno por el otro aún no daban un avance a su relación.

Tenten quiso tener una relación con Neji, pero el ojiperla la había rechazado a lo que triste lloro máximo cinco meses y aunque le dolía continuó su camino para olvidarlo y enamorándose de otro.

Kankuro había empezado a relacionarse con Hana Inuzka a lo que poco a poco estaban queriendo iniciar un futuro juntos.

Lo más peculiar y terrorífico en parejas eran el capitán Yamato y Anko, los cuales estaban a la espera de su primer hijo juntos.

Karin al ser rechazada y humillada públicamente por Sasuke, estuvo internada por tres meses pues por su sufrimiento casi se mataba, salió de todo ese sufrir con ayuda de Suigetsu con el cual estaba en una peculiar relación.

Jugó salía con una joven civil y además que fueron los segundos en ser padres pues tenían una linda niña de 2 meses.

Konan al saber que su amado Pein estaba vivo, vino a Konoha y al verlo lloro de felicidad y ambos sin perder tiempo tuvieron un hijo de un año de edad.

Sasuke

Neji

Itachi

Deidara

Sasori (el no quiso irse a suna)

Hidan

Kakuzu

Lee

Gaara

Seguían solteros pues no querían desperdiciar su tiempo en tonterías según ellos.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, Nawaki, Sakumo, Yashamaru y Kakashi eran los hombres más deseados entre las féminas de las naciones ninja.

Tsunade siempre iba al hospital para ver cómo estaba Sakura y si tal vez ya había despertado, pero aún nada la joven parecía que no quería o podía despertar.

Ella misma había dado la orden de no dejar a nadie que la viera, lo cual hizo molestar a Naruto y a los demás chicos que querían verla pero aunque fueran siempre no daban con el paradero de la chica. Solo ella y Shizune podían verla para monitorear sus avances.

Empezando a abrir sus ojos apesar que le dolía el cuerpo se sentó en la camilla tallando sus ojos pues estos querían acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, sentía la garganta sumamente seca y girando a su izquierda vio en la mesita a un lado de su cama una jarra con agua y sin importarle tomar agua en el vaso la tomo directo de la jarra tenía mucha sed, al acabarla la dejo de nuevo en la mesita, mirando a su alrededor se fijó que estaba en uno de los cuartos secretos del hospital los cuales solo tres personas sabían de su existencia.

Sakura aún extrañada se preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado ayer, pues había hecho ese jutsu prohibido el cual sabía perfectamente que la mataría, quería saber porque estaba viva y si todos a los que había dado de nuevo la a vida estarían bien, lo más seguro es que la hayan podido salvar a lo que estaba profundamente agradecida y lo mejor de todo era que solo había pasado un día para poder saber que había sucedido y en como estarían sus amigos.

Sabía bien que esas habitaciones tenían un baño incluido y posteriormente había dejado algo de ropa allí haci que con calma y tranquila se levanto y fue a tomar una ducha para relajarse y desentumir sus adoloridos músculos.

Después de media hora salió de la ducha y llendo hacia una pequeña cajonera saco un pantalón largo pegado al cuerpo, una ombliguera blanca con el dibujo de una flor de loto, ropa interior y unos botines de tacón mediano.

Cambiándose se dió cuenta de que la ropa le quedaba algo pequeña, algo raro ya que esa ropa no tenía ni siquiera un mes ahí guardada. Saco de ahí mismo un peine al cual querer empezar a peinarse y llevando sus manos a su cabeza sintió que sus orejas ya no eran pequeñas sino que eran de nuevo largas y puntiagudas, apresurada saco un pequeño y redondo espejo y se miro asustada, pues a quien veía reflejada era ella misma pero en su verdadero cuerpo, cabello blanco marfil, piel blanca y narcada, labios rosas gruesos pero pequeños, sus ojos blancos totalmente sin córnea, iris y pupila solo la blancura de la esclerótica asustada soltó el espejo el cual se rompió en mil pedazos callendo de rodillas empezó a llorar pues aún no estaba preparada para decir la verdad a su maestra y amigos que pensarían de ella al verla y saber que les había mentido durante años desde que llegó a Konohagakure. Ahora que es lo que haría, como les diría la verdad.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, a ver sé que tendrán dudas en la parte donde despierta Sakura, pues bien ella cree que solo a pasado un solo día desde que resurgieron todos los caídos de la guerra y demás, pero en realidad ha pasado un año desde ese momento ya para el siguiente capítulo ella se enterará de eso y todo lo ocurrido desde entonces.


End file.
